Earl and Fairy:A Twist in Fate
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Though many may not still be able to see fairies... they do indeed exist. All of them live among us. But what happens when a half fairy princess, a fairy docter, a few unseelie sprites, and a descendent of the Blue Knight Earl meet? Why, a chaotic mess of course! Follow Alice's and Scarlett's adventure as they experience romance and fantasy with the original cast of Earl and Fairy!
1. Beginnings

Animepup: Hi! Welcome to our first story together!

jc: Critiques are always welcomed, but flamers will feel my wrath….if anime pup will allow me of course. If there is anything you guys want to add, PM us and we'll TRY to incorporate it

Animepup: Other than that, pls enjoy the story! We'll be updating every 1-2 weeks? Or whenever jc feels like getting her butt off the couch

Jc: For your information, I have a very nice butt on the couch

Animepup: **Disclaimer: We don't own anything except our own characters!**

jc: HEY! Who said I didn't own Earl and Fairy?!

Animepup:…YOU DO!?

Jc: In my own world, I own everything

Animepup:….just start the story please?

Jc: kk!

Alice POV

"Do fairies really exist, Mom?"  
"It's just a fairytale, how can it be real?"  
I see Lydia pop out of the bushes, (and freak the people out)  
"No, they're real! Even if you can't see them, they exist!"  
*sigh...* When is that girl gonna learn that convincing non-believers is practically impossible?  
"Lydia, it's useless. No matter how many times you tell them..." Lydia and I look up to see Nico hanging out on a tree. "...people who can't see fairies never will see them."  
"Exactly!"  
"Hey Nico, Alice..." She trailed off when a mailman arrived.  
I took the post card, "Hey, look Lydia! It's a postcard from your dad! He is inviting us to London!"

-TIME-SKIP-

"Phew... we are finally on the boat..." I drop my suitcase and flop onto the bed.  
"Hey Nico, what do you think Mr. Huskley will think when he comes back and sees you reading a newspaper?" Lydia exclaims.  
"Humph! I'm tired of pretending to be a normal cat. Besides, he was rather rude to a lady such as yourself" Nico is quite stubborn but I agreed with him on this one.  
"All he did was say my hair was rust colored... It's true..."  
"But never the less, it's still rude!" I replied indignantly.  
Nico goes back to his newspaper. "Wow... A larcenist, who stole a great sum of money, is on the loose in London! He's a German accused of murdering a hundred people and committing serial larceny in America. In his early twenties, blond... and ash mauve eyes?!"  
I hear footsteps approach our room. "Hey, Mr. Huskley is coming."  
"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Miss Carlton, Miss Clemmons. I'll show you to the room the professor has prepared for you."  
"This room is fine..." He cuts me off.  
"The boat is setting sail soon"

-IT'S-A-LINE-

"Wow... this looks expensive..." I gaze around our "new" room.  
"What's gotten into Father? He'd normally invest his money into his research, right away."  
"Well, whatever. Since he prepared it and all..." Nico's sentence gets cut short by a sound from the closet. I walk up and open the door... Nothing.  
"Phew, it was probably just our imagination..."  
A hand reaches over, grabs me and before I can react or scream or whatever, my mouth is covered. (Rapist much?)  
*in my head, since you know... I can't talk and all...*  
"What... who... why?!" I managed to turn slightly, and saw Lydia caught by some other man. He whispered... "Help me, I'm begging you... The man earlier... He's a villain's underling. Bad things will happen to you if you leave things as they are right now. Just like what happened to me..." He lets Lydia go and I'm released as well. While Lydia calmly questions the man, I spin around to glare at mine. He has startling emerald-green eyes but pitch black hair... like a raven...  
I hear Lydia behind me. "Who are you?" she questions.

"Whoa... he has ash mauve eyes... that's rare..." I thought.  
"I was captured and held captive by him. There's no time. I ask for both of your trust and co-operation." He explained.  
Lydia and I glance at each other.  
"What would happen if you got caught again?" I questioned  
"I will be killed. They are also trying to keep you two confined."  
"So, how do we escape?" He smiles at Lydia. "I'm glad you believe me, princess. Your caramel-colored hair is beautiful." And with that he KISSES HER HAIR! And, of course, Lydia turns as red as a tomato. When she finally snaps out of her daze, she exclaims. "What do you think you're doing?!"

-TIME-TRAVEL-

I take a deep breath and knock on the door, Mr. Huskley answers it.  
"Um... heard something in my room. I think there is something in the closet."  
He turns around and orders, "Hey! Check the room! He must be hiding there!" He turns back around to face me. "It might be a pervert. We'll investigate." And with that, he and his "followers" leave to look for the "pervert".  
Lydia, Nico and the other two rush out of their hiding place and we run down the hall way. "Come on. We must hurry" The guy with ash-mauve eyes pulls Lydia while the one with emerald-green eyes leads me. Unfortunately, we are seen escaping so of course, we turn on turbo-boost and run for our lives. We arrive at... I dunno where and we all collapse and try to catch our breath. Then everything went dark...

-EXCITED- YET?-YES?-NO?-MAYBE?-

Tick, tick... tick... I hear a clock ticking away... I sense... something inhuman... a sprite? I feel woozy and drowsy... Yet, for some reason, my sense are acutely sharp... I slowly open my eyes... everything is blurry... When I could finally focus on something, my eyes are met with startling ruby-red eyes.

Scarlett POV

She finally opened her eyes and what I saw were intense sea-green colored eyes. And people thought my red eyes were too fierce for my own good.

"Where...where am I?" she asked, haha, she's so darn cute like my brother, Raven...I wonder...hmm...they would make an awesome couple! Alright new goal! Get them together! While I was planning all of this, she still looks confused, woops! Forgot to introduce myself!

"Forgive me milady, I am Scarlett Thorne but you may call me Scarlett, you are on Lord Edgar's ship, resting in one of his rooms."

"Well, where's Lydia? Oh, and my name is Alice Clemons"

"Your sister is with my brother, Raven, and Lord Edgar…I'm assuming that you have met them? If you are not quite sure who is who, Raven, is my younger brother and he has green eyes and black hair, Lord Edgar is the blonde man and the one with ash mauve eyes." She makes an "o" shape with her mouth and nods. As I am leading her down the hall she asks me if Raven and I are sprites.

"Why yes, how did you know? Could it be that you have similar abilities as Miss Carlton?"

"Um….sort of, I'm actually half fairy so I can tell….so where do the sprites live?"

"Well, Miss Clemons, Raven has one in his left eye but he is unable to control it and if he feels that Lord Edgar is in trouble, his sprite will not calm down until it's satisfied with the kill or it will keep fighting until its current body is dead"

"That seems... Terrible! Oh, no need for the formalities, just call me Alice!"

"As you wish Miss Cl- Alice"

"So… is Raven actually blood-related to you?"

"Well, not quite…I am like a second sister to Raven after what happened to Ravens sister Ermine… But you will learn more if Miss Carlton agrees to Lord Edgar's proposal…"

_**TBC**_

Animepup: Well there you have it, our first chappie together!

Jc: pls review and give us any suggestions of any fics you want us to do….if we even get that far-*oof*

Animepup:*elbows jc* ahahahahahahaha! JC you are SUCH a joker! Don't speak so negatively! Anyways til next time

MangaluverJC & Animepup1599 out~


	2. Horrible Dancing Queen

jc: alright...those who have favourited this probably hate us for not updating for so long...

animepup: sorry!

jc: what she said, so we're FINALLY going to update the dang *SMACK* I mean, this mysterious... wondrous story?

animepup: that's better

jc: you know if you keep doing that, there will be a day when I will smack you back REALLY hard.

animepup:...o-k then, moving on, we don't own anything except some of our ideas and the OC's

jc: ...I can't find my secret stash of candy...DAMN IT! DID YOU EAT IT AGAIN?

animepup: waa?

jc: wasn't talking to you, I was spazzing at my sister, gosh. While I keep trying to catch my older sister, ROLL STORY/FILM!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

**__**_"That seems... Terrible! Oh, no need for the formalities, just call me Alice!"_

_"As you wish Miss Cl- Alice"_

_"So… is Raven actually blood-related to you?"_

_"Well, not quite…I am like a second sister to Raven after what happened to Ravens sister Ermine… But you will learn more if Miss Carlton agrees to Lord Edgar's proposal…"_

* * *

Scarlett's POV:

I guide Miss Alice down the corridors until we reach Edgar's room. I knock and I open the door. I step aside to let Miss Alice to enter first.

"Lydia!" She cries as she sees Miss Lydia. I smile, such a happy moment. I then notice that Lord Edgar was not in the room...

Alice's POV:

Thank the lord Lydia is safe! I glance around the room...

"Hey Lydia, where is-" My sentence is cut short when... Heck! I don't even know what his name is yet!

He (what's his name) walks into the room, gazes at Lydia and smiles.

"You're pretty cute when you're asleep." He walks up to us, bows and kisses Lydia's hand in greeting. Awkward... (For me at least) So instead I focused on the first thing I noticed.

"What happened to your hair? Was it not brown?" He glances up at me.

"Ah. The previous colour was dyed because I stand out too much with my natural blond hair." Then he flashes a flirtatious smile at Lydia. Man... Can he BE more obvious about his feelings?

"I have brought a change of clothes, milord." I spin around at the sound of another voice, and I find... I think his name was... Raven? Anyways, I see a conversation pass between them, but I didn't really pay attention. Then, I suddenly sense an aura of energy, but the feeling makes me shiver.

"Who are these people? What do they mean by 'milord' and 'no need to kill'?" Lydia asks me, but all I could do was shake my head and shrug.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Earl Edgar Ashenbert and this here is Raven" He gestures to his butler.

"Earl?! You're an Earl? I can't believe you! Besides, we have business to attend to in London. We should be taking our leave now." Lydia exclaims.

"It's too late. The boat has already set sail." Edgar replies.

"EH?!" I rush over to the window, followed by Lydia, and we are greeted with the vast ocean waters with no land in sight.

"You planned on getting us on this ship all along?!" I whirl around and glare at him.

"Did you fake your capture?" Lydia questions.

"No, that was real." His face, originally flirtatious, turned serious. "I couldn't think of any other way to get close to you except to be captured by them."

"You asked us to trust you and help you"

"I did. I want your trust and help, by any means possible." His expression was unreadable. "We are having a ball tonight, do you ladies know how to dance?"

Lydia and I exchange a glance, "Um... No... Not really..."

He turns to Scarlet. "Please prepare the dance lesson and Miss Carlton's and Miss Clemons's dresses."

"Yes, milord." Scarlet bows and leaves the room.

-THIS HERE IS A LINE-

Scarlet leads us down a hallway into a giant dance room.

"Milord, Miss Carlton and Miss Clemons have arrived."

"Thank you, Scarlet. You may leave now, but stay close in case I need you." Edgar says.

"Understood, milord." Scarlet bows and turns to leave.

"Bye Scarlet! I'll see you later!" I smile and wave at her, Scarlet replies with a warm smile and leaves.

"Now, ladies! Let us dance!" *sigh* Edgar... you are starting to get annoying... "This here is the instructor." He gestures to a strangely dressed man who is the "instructor".

'OK! Gentlemen, please lead your lady onto the dance floor!" The "instructor" exclaims and claps his hands. "OUI! Now, the waltz! UN, DEUX, TROIS! UN, DEUX, TROIS! Tres Bien!"

"Ah!" I hear Lydia's voice, and I try to turn around to see what happened. It looks like Lydia might have almost fell, but Edgar catches her. Now, they are just staring at each other in silence...

"Miss Clemons? What is wrong?"

"Huh? Oh... Nothing... It's just tha- Ah!" While I was staring at Lydia and Edgar, all my focus on not tripping disappeared and I fell...on Raven... *mental facepalm*

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I-" I trail off when his emerald-green eyes meet my gaze. Once again, I sense the aura I felt earlier... except it seems to be dormant this time. This must be the other sprite Scarlet mentioned that possesses Raven.

"Miss Clemons? Are you unhurt?"

"Huh? Yeah... Sorry!" I quickly scramble to my feet so he could get up.

"Tres Bien! I believe you are ready for the ball! I shall take me leave now!" And with that, the "instructor" waltzes out the room.

"Scarlet, will you please prepare Miss Carlton and Miss Clemons for the ball?" Edgar says when Scarlet re-enters the room.

"Of course, milord." Scarlet bows, holds the door open for us and leads us to yet another room.

-BOOM BOOM POW-I GOT NOTHING-

"Wow..." I gaze at my reflection in amazement. My dress is absolutely gorgeous, my makeup is flawless and my hair is curled put up in a simple but elegant half up do. And of course, all this is thanks to Scarlet and her wonderful makeup powers! (**A/N: if you want to know what Alice's dress looks like, go to our profile and scroll down to our OC section, there should be a link to her dress**)

"You look lovely!" Lydia comments.

"You do too!" Lydia is wearing a magenta gown with frills and roses and her hair is put up in a pretty side up do.

"Hey Scarlet! You should wear a gown too!" I smile at her.

"As you wish, Miss Alice" And she goes to change.

"Oh! And you don't need to be all formal with me, k? And just simply Alice is fine!"

"Yes... Alice." She gives me a hesitant smile.

-TIME TRAVEL-NOT REALLY...-

I'm waiting in our room again while waiting for Scarlett.

"Stop pacing already and join me for some cake," I hear Lydia say to me but as soon as she finishes her sentence, the door opens and out walks a very feminine looking Scarlett with a gown that matches her name perfectly (**A/N: go to our profile if you want to look at Scarlett's gown**).

"Shall we go to dinner?" she asks us.

**TBC**

* * *

animepup: And... That's a wrap!

jc: Wrap? Food?

animepup: dude... I meant the end of the chapter.

jc: whatevs

animepup: btw, did you find your candy yet?

jc: *emo corner* sadly no...She ate it all already...

animepup: it's ok, I'll get you some bubble tea!

jc: *all better* then let's go you mofo

animepup: what did you just call me?

jc: nothing, now let's go!

animepup: see you guys next week!

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	3. True Intentions Revealed

animepup: Hey y'all!

jc: what are you, a cow girl?

animepup: No... A cow girl is probably more like "Howdy y'all" and technically I-

jc: **We own nothing except our OCs and our ideas. **And... STORY, ROLL-

animepup: ACTION!

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_I'm waiting in our room again while waiting for Scarlett._

_"Stop pacing already and join me for some cake," I hear Lydia say to me but as soon as she finishes her sentence, the door opens and out walks a very feminine looking Scarlett with a gown that matches her name perfectly (__**A/N: go to our profile if you want to look at Scarlett's gown**__)__._

_"Shall we go to dinner?" she asks us._

* * *

Alice's POV:

When the doors to the ball room opened... A whole new world was presented to us. Everyone looks so...so... perfect! While me...on the other hand... How on earth am I supposed to fit in this high-class gathering?

"Lydia! You ladies look absolutely gorgeous tonight! Lydia, will you accompany me? Scarlet, please show Alice around!" Edgar appears before us in a tux and leads Lydia to a group of strangers.

"Of course, milord." Scarlet bows. "Mi- Alice, please come this way." She gestures for me to go first. I glance at Scarlet, her looks and attitude fits in so easily... Oh well, I guess I'll just try and enjoy this moment as much as I can!

"Miss Clemons, would you like a drink?"

"Huh? Raven? Yeah... thanks!" He hands me a delicate looking glass with... I think it was... Cocktail?

"So, what do you think of my dress?" I ask.

"I don't know. I beg your pardon, my mistake. It's very beautiful." He looks at me like a confused puppy.

"Did Edgar tell you to say that?" I giggle when he nods.

"Here, I'll take this. Don't forget that Lord Edgar requested that you escort Miss Alice." Scarlet comes over, takes the drink tray and disappears into the crowd again.

"Um..." I look at him hesitantly.

"Would you like to dance, milady?" Raven bows and offers me his hand.

"It would be my pleasure, Raven." I curtsy and let him lead me onto the dance floor.

Lydia's POV:

"My! Earl, you have such a beautiful companion!" One of the women says.

"You are still only friends?" Another guess asks. "Will you become the Earl's partner in the future?"

"That would be great. Though she still refuses to let me call her as more than just a friend." Edgar answers before I could. You big liar... We just met today... What's his purpose for making me accompany him? Is he trying to show off? My train of thought is interrupted when I hear what the guest says about Edgar.

"Earl Ashenbert, you are a descendent of the Blue Knight Earl, are you not?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable! Do you mean the ruler of the Fairy Nations, Lord Ibrazel? The descendent of the Earl of the Fairy Nation, the one who pledged loyalty to King Edward the First. Thereby, enabling the Kind of England to reign over the Fairy Nation as well." The man exclaims.

"That is quite the legend, I see." The woman comments.

"You're wrong! The Blue Knight Earl really was the real ruler of the Fairy Nation!" I say without thinking. Oops... Now everyone's focus is on me...

"Why do you all believe in the Blue Knight Earl, yet shrug off the existence of the Fairy Nation?" This causes everyone to mutter amongst themselves.

"Believing in fairies?"

"We're not children."

"Those stories were passed down the exact same way. Why do you believe one as a fact, but pass the other off as fiction?" Why won't people believe in fairies? I just can't understand.

"Well, then I'll ask the Earl for his opinion." The woman says and turns to Edgar. "Do you really hold land in the Fairy Nation?" I know he doesn't believe in fairies, he is probably going to-

"Of course, it was passed down to me from my ancestors." –agree with me? I look up, shocked as he continues his reply. "Bestowed upon the Blue Knight Earl was the title, Earl of Ibrazel. Ibrazel refers to the legendary homeland of the fairies which lies beyond the oceans." With this said, everyone seems to be convinced by Edgar's statement.

"Oh! You must invite me to visit there!" One woman says.

"Unfortunately, only the bride is allowed to be brought back. I wonder when Lydia will go there with me." I snap my head around to look at him.

"My, the way you put it, I'd be surprised if Miss Lydia doesn't believe in the Fairy Nation."

Edgar winks at me, I can't believe he helped me. Does Edgar really believe in fairies? And he claims that he is the descendent of the Blue Knight Earl...

-LOLIPOP LOLIPOP LOLI-LOLI-LOLI-LOLIPOP-

*sigh* I feel like I just received a lifetime worth of praise...

"Why do you seem so upset, Lydia?" I turn around to find Edgar... again.

"It's none of your business."

"Perhaps it is because I forced you onto this ship against your will?" Well, at least he knows what he has done. "They say that a fairy doctor can see things that normal people can't and hear voices which others can't hear. Your pale green eyes look as if they can unravel the mysteries of the world"

"You-you're exaggerating."

"In the light, your eyes shine like brilliant, golden fireworks. They're not only beautiful, but also mysterious." I look away from his gaze.

"Are you really the descendent of the Blue Knight Earl? Can you see fairies? You have to be able to see them in order for you to enter the Fairy Nation." I question.

"No, unfortunately I do not have the same abilities as my ancestors. That's why I need you and Alice and your exceptional connection to fairies. The proof I need to succeed the Blue Knight Earl is the Noble Sword of the Merrow." He says.

"Merrow? You mean the noble sword of the merfolk?"

"Yes. One of my ancestors hid it on his land before he died." He takes a step towards me.

"And that's why you need us...because we have to ability to see, communicate and understand fairies?"

"I've finally returned to England, and I wish to pay my respects to the queen. But I don't have the noble sword needed to stake my claim as the Blue Knight Earl." Edgar takes yet another step closer.

"Fine, I understand, I'll help you, so please keep your distance! I-" I get cut off when I hear a loud SPLASH behind me.

Scarlet's POV:

Lord Edgar has me on guard duty after I finished handing out the refreshments and honestly I don't mind. It's nice to go out into the cold once in a while. The silver moonlight reflects off the calm ocean waves, I wish this moment would never end...*SPLASH* and of course, it just had to end. *sigh* I should go check out what that splash was. What I found was Miss Lydia and Lord Edgar... and another man who I didn't recognize.

"Halt! I demand to know who you are!" I say while stepping between the stranger and Miss Lydia. "Lord Edgar, please return to the ball room and inform Raven please."

"Now, who are you and what are you doing here!" I demand at the strange man. He is really tall, has slightly long black hair and is wearing a shirt that reveals his chest.

"I have come to take Lydia back with me." He answers, then his expression changes to... something I don't recognize.

"Ah, Scarlett, this is Kelpie...he's a...um..." I didn't give her a chance to finish because I was walking up to him to say-

**TBC**

* * *

****jc: alright, we actually posted 2 chapters in 1 day! thats pretty awesome! considering its not a gift for anyone.

animepup:...woah...jc...are you in a good mood or something?

jc: how did you know? *rolls eyes*

animmepup:..um...by what you are saying?

jc: well its new years eve! why wouldnt i be happy? WE SURVIVED 2012, boo yea

animepup: ...o-k then, be sure to check out our other stories, other than that, see you next week on Earl and Fairy!

jc and animepup: AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

animepup: or jc will kick you for not being happy

Animepup1599 and MangaluverJC out~


	4. Ambush

jc: oh hello, I haven't wrote you in a while now have I?

animepup: ...are you talking to our earl and fairy story?

jc: yea, who else?

animepup: you realize that it's not living right

jc: *le gasp* don't you say that in front of my story *hugging laptop* don't worry baby, that idiot didn't mean it

animepup: ...*facepalm* missed the story much

jc: yeup *gets up**dusts self off*

animepup: well, we haven't updated a proper chap since December of 2012 right?

jc: yea, I want to get this over with so we can start the next series

animepup: shhhhh! The readers shouldn't know that!

jc: woops, secrets out, now let's start rolling, pls

animepup: we don't own earl and fairy in any shape or form

jc: enjoy *yawn*

* * *

**_RECAP:_**

_Lord Edgar has me on guard duty after I finished handing out the refreshments and honestly I don't mind. It's nice to go out into the cold once in a while. The silver moonlight reflects off the calm ocean waves, I wish this moment would never end...*SPLASH* and of course, it just had to end. *sigh* I should go check out what that splash was. What I found was Miss Lydia and Lord Edgar... and another man who I didn't recognize._

_"Halt! I demand to know who you are!" I say while stepping between the stranger and Miss Lydia. "Lord Edgar, please return to the ball room and inform Raven please."_

_"Now, who are you and what are you doing here!" I demand at the strange man. He is really tall, has slightly long black hair and is wearing a shirt that reveals his chest._

_"I have come to take Lydia back with me." He answers, then his expression changes to... something I don't recognize._

_"Ah, Scarlett, this is Kelpie...he's a...um..." I didn't give her a chance to finish because I was walking up to him to say-_

* * *

Scarlett's POV

"Kelpie? Your name is Kelpie?" I asked in a demanding tone, he nods meekly.

"Well, what kind of name is Kelpie! What's wrong with your parents! Were they so boring they decided to name you after a seaweed?!" I started to rant, but seaweed man here interrupted me by taking my hand and placing a light kiss on my finger tips.

"I mean no harm, I was just here to claim Lydia here, until I set my eyes on you," I look at him disgusted, while pulling my hand back.

"Why are you here to collect Miss Carlton?" Raven asks, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, she was supposed to be my mate, until I set my eyes on another option," He says, glancing flirtatiously at me.

"...*sigh* Why are all the weird ones attracted to me?" I say in an exasperated tone. He anime falls to the floor. He quickly recovers and stutters,

"W-well then, I should be going now, but I'll be back to get either Lydia or that young lady over there," He gives me one more glance before slinking back into the water...Geez, I'm so lucky that I'm immune to cocky men. Any other woman would have fallen for his "gentleman" act. I hope I never have to encounter him again, I swear to God even seeing his face makes me want to throw up. I shake my head and head inside the party again to find Lord Edgar.

"Lord Edgar, I'm sure now is the best time to tell Miss Lydia about the Sword Of The Merrow and the coin, forgive me if I am interrupting anything," I say while bowing.

"No, you are right Scarlett, now should be the time I ask Lydia if she would help me find the Sword Of The Merrow, Scarlett, will you please go get Lydia and Alice and come to my cabin as fast as you can? And while you're at it, get Raven too," I nod and start to go look for Miss Carlton and...Alice.

* * *

Alice's POV

I'm enjoying my time just chilling at this party, then I see Scarlet walk up to me.

"Hey Scar!" I yell cheerfully. She stops, looking confused, she looks behind her, around her and at the ceiling.

"Are you referring to me?" She says to me while pointing to herself, I giggle.

"Of course, silly! It's your nickname!"

"Nick...Name?" She looks even more confused now.

"Yea, a nickname is like another way of calling that person, especially with the person you're really good friends with!" I say...is it just me or did I just feel a murderous intent from her...

"Scar huh?" She says with bitterness. I decided not to say anything.

"...Oh yea! Lord Edgar has requested you at his cabin right now," Scarlett says changing the subject, while pulling me towards Edgar's cabin. She gently pushes me into the cabin and locks the door behind her. I see that Lydia, and Raven is already here, I also see Edgar giving Lydia an old gold coin. Scarlett goes and stands beside Raven.

"This print is so small, how can I read this if there is actually a hint to where the Sword Of The Merrow is?" Lydia exclaims, huffing.

"That's why I made an enlarged copy of it," Edgar chuckles while handing her a piece of paper.

"Well, you should have given that one to me in the first place," Lydia says looking away blushing as she examines the paper. She looks up and says something about going to the island of Merrow or something. I was busy looking at the brownies crawling into the cookie jar and eating the cookies.

"That settle's it then! We leave by train tomorrow!" Edgar exclaims.

"Please go pack your things and prepare whatever you need for tomorrow an-" Edgar is cut short by a knock on the door. Scarlett goes to answer it, she lets in the ship captain and his crew into Edgar's cabin.

"Excuse us for intruding Lord Edgar but we have suspicions that there may be a murderer on this boat right now, would you mind if we searched this cabin? He may be hiding in here," The captain says bowing.

"Of course not, we wouldn't want a serial killer on this ship, now would we?" Edgar replies smoothly, not missing a beat. The captain commands his crew to search the cabin.

"It also said that this killer has two young ladies captive and has two servants with him, let us know if you have seen anything suspicious," the captain says...wait...two young ladies...two servants...!

"Of course we will," Edgar replies. Just then the crew members return. They say the cabin is all clear, but one of them pipes up.

"Hey, doesn't the killer have blonde hair and ash mauve eyes like Lord Edgar here? The killer is also to be said to have a tattoo on his ton-"

"ENOUGH!" The captain yells.

"Hm...Must be a very common trait to have ash mauve eyes and blonde hair, I guess." Edgar says.

"I am VERY sorry for my crew's behavior, I will make sure that this will never happen again, have a good evening," The captain apologizes while glaring at the crew member who spoke up. When they exit, I could have sworn I saw Raven and Scarlett relax. Oh well, might as well go and pack, Scarlett leads Lydia and I into our rooms and bids us a good night.

"Wait!" I find myself wanting to ask Scarlett something.

"Yes?" She turns around looking at me in the eye.

"Well...about earlier...you know that nickname I gave you? Scar?" I asked and I regretted it almost immediately because Scarlett's normally sharp crimson red eyes turned into a dark musty mahogany red.

"Ifyoudon'tlikeitIdon'thavetocallyouthatanymorejus ttellme!" I say, in hyper speed. Scarlett looks at me confused. I take a deep breath and repeat my sentence, this time slower.

"...If you don't like it, I don't have to call you that anymore, just tell me," I say in a slower tone. She gives me this "ohhh" face and smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it. You can call me Scar as much as you like. I'm just-I'm just not used to it, yea, but it's nothing, if you want to call me Scar, go right ahead! After all you said we are very good friends!" Scarlett says to me chuckling...nervously? And if I'm not mistaken, she did falter in that sentence. Maybe I'm just too tired, yea...I mean who wouldn't want to have a nickname?

"Alright, good-night!" I call out to her as she stood up from my bed.

"Sleep tight~" Scarlett said in a sad tone? Naw, I'm probably just hallucinating. Unknown to Alice, Scarlett walks out the room with a intense red glow in her eyes and her sprite scar shines with a menacing light, reminding her, once again, of an old enemy...

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Scarlett's POV

I wake up and see that it's only 5:30 AM. *sigh* Damn...I look into the mirror on my right and I can still see a faint glow on my neck. Good, it's calmed down. I get up and prepare myself for another day. I go into Raven's bedroom to find him still sleeping. 5:41 AM. That's strange, Raven is usually up by 5:00 AM, oh well, he might have had a tough night serving everyone last night. I go to prepare something for everyone to eat in the morning. I walk into the kitchen. Well, time to get to work.

**1 HOUR OF FRYING, FLIPPING, AND TOASTING LATER...**

Ah~ I am finally done. I notice Alice walk in, still half asleep.

"What's that delicious smell~" She says drowsily, I smile.

"Alice, glad to see you up, go get changed and get ready, I'll bring breakfast up in a few minutes," She just nods and starts to trudge out the door until she crashes into someone.

"Alice! Are you alright!?" I say frantically.

"Y-yea, I think I may have sprained my ankle though... sorry about that...RAVEN?!" Alice says surprised. I smirked, yup, they are bound to end up with each other.

"Good morning Alice. Onee-san, do you need any help with that?" He says to me pointing at the huge stack of plates in my arms.

"Nope, please escort and carry Alice back to her room please, I'll be up in a few moments," He nods and carries Alice bridal style away from the kitchen. I'm walking up the stairs with food when I sense something. I whip around quickly without dropping the plates only to be face to face with seaweed boy again. Greeeeaaaaat, just my luck *sarcasm*.

"Why, good morning! Have we met before?" He gives me a flirtatious smile. I just roll my eyes and mutter "men" and start to walk up the stairs again. Or at least I tried, but that bastard kept blocking me.

"What's the matter? Am I so handsome that it makes you look away, sweet maiden?" I feel my eye twitch. I grit my teeth and gave him a forced smile.

"No, it's because you are so ugly that I think I might puke if I keep looking at you," That stops him for a while, so I keep going up the stairs without looking back. And guess what! The guy just appears in front of me again! Unbelievable!

"Now, now my fair maiden, you shouldn't say such foul words," He gives me a seductive smirk. Ugh, the nerve of this guy. I set the trays on the floor and rolled up my sleeves.

"Ok punk, the name's Scarlett, not fair maiden. And I'm not YOUR fair maiden, I'm NOBODY's fair maiden. You got that?" I say while poking his slightly exposed chest...I'm going to have to burn these gloves after.

"My...I should have known your name is Scarlett, your eyes tell me all of it!" He exclaims.

"For Pete's sake man! How is it that you don't know I'm rejecting you!" I yell.

"Because you don't mean it. No one can with stand my charm," His stormy gray eyes suddenly turn into hypnotizing ones. Alright, now I'm angry, trying to woo me is one thing but hypnotizing me to fall in love with him is another. Is he that desperate?

"Oh? Is the young fair maiden complying, and she wants to be my mate already?" He says. Anger marks...anger marks all over my head.

"Of course, now come here you motherfuc-I mean handsome man of my dreams~" I tried to sugar-coat everything I said, and it was really hard. When he came close enough to the window, I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and chucked him outside the window into the sea.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he yells frantically.

"WHO WOULD WANNA BE WITH A MOFO LIKE YOU?! AND YOU CAN SWIM...SADLY," And with that, I locked the window and started up the stairs again as if nothing happened.

**LATER ON THE TRAIN...**

I walk into our stall to see Lord Edgar trying to kiss Lydia. Meh, I go back to putting the biscuits onto the tray. Raven comes in with hot water and tea.

"Raven, Scarlett! Why aren't you helping me?" Neither of us look up, we just set the tea down and leave.

"They wouldn't stop me even if I were to snap your thin neck right now," Lord Edgar says while leaning in. Just then, Lydia grabs the pot of hot water and hurtles it towards Lord Edgar.

*SPLASH*

I get soaked in searing hot water.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry Scarlett!" Lydia exclaims.

"It's alright Lydia, I just need to go get changed," I say while walking out, wincing at the memory of heat...

*_FLASHBACK*_

"hehehe...now little girly, this is your punishment for disobeying me," and huge burly man takes out a pair of searing hot tongs and burns me.

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

* * *

Alice's POV

The train ride is soooooooo boring~ I was taking a walk around the train and getting a pot of hot water when I see everyone, except Scarlett, inside our stall.

"Hi! I got some hot wate-!" I trip and the water spills on Raven. But Raven bitch slaps the water just in time. But a fair amount still got on him.

"Ack! I'm such a klutz! I'm so sorry Raven and-" He just puts a finger on my lips, cutting off my sentence and he walks out...Lydia left for the ladies room and I felt awkward sitting in silence with just Edgar.

"I'm going to go check on Raven!" And I rushed out the door. As I approach the area Raven went into, I hear two voices.

"Onee-san, are you alright?" That's Raven's voice!

"Yea, I'm already used to heat so I can withstand it. You however, have to take off your shirt and let me treat you," And that is Scarlett's voice. I press my ear onto the door.

"...You don't have to do this you know..." Raven says.

"Of course I do, your sprite is sensitive to heat, if not treated properly, your sprite might completely take over you and you can't change back," I gasp.

"Well, I honestly don't mind if I die or not by my sprite," and a few more inaudible mumbles from Raven. The rustling stops.

"What are you saying? Do you really think I'm doing this only for Ermine!? I would do this even if she was still here! I care about you Raven for you, not because of a promise..." Scarlett snaps...Wait...Ermine...Scarlett's mentioned her name before but never told me who it was. And the rustling of bandaging continues.

"What about you Onee-san? You have horrible childhood memories, I'm assuming the fact that hot water hit you, might have made you think back to THOSE times...and how you got your sprite and scar," What? I looked through the window. I see Scarlett give a sad smile and pat his head.

"That was in the past, what's important is the present, right? Now get out, I still have to change my clothes" And at that moment, the door I was listening through opened.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"How much did you hear?" Scarlett says, scarily calm.

"Not much! I just came around here to check on Raven! That's all! Ehehehehehehe...Bye!" I say chuckling nervously, preparing to run away.

"Hold it right there!" I freeze at Scarlett's voice. I turn around, she has a scary, strict face on.

"Wait for Raven, I'm going to change somewhere else. Have fun you two~" and with that, Scarlett leaves and we are left in an awkward silence as Raven finishes dressing.

"I-I'm Sorry about the hot water...I didn't mean to spill it on you..." I stutter. He turns around and gives me a smile that was so faint, you would think it didn't exist. But it was filled with so much sadness.

"Um...Look! We both have green eyes!" I point out trying to fill the silence, he just stares at me.

"Lydia does too...ever since we were children, we were thought of as freaks or witches because green eyes are associated with fairies...the issue only worsened when a few people learned I am half fairy as well..." I say, looking at the floor.

"I carry fae blood so I have been living as an incarnation of an evil spirit, but despite the fact I have that kind of blood, Lord Edgar accepted me and took me in as his servant, which I am very grateful for. The fairies in this land are too bright for me to see, therefore I cannot see them very clearly but you cannot see my sprite either, now can you?" I looked at him surprised, this is the most I have ever heard him say since I've met him.

"But, what about Scarlett? Why are her eyes red instead of green?" I asked curious.

"...That is private matter that you must get from Scarlett herself, but I will tell you this. Scarlett wasn't born with fae blood, she was injected with it, that's what makes her eyes and style of fighting different," And with that, he walked away from me. Then he stops and turns around

"Well? Come on we have to get back to the stall."

"Ok." I follow back to where the others were.

**DURING THE NIGHT...**

I woke up with a start, waking up Lydia in the process as well... Good thing too, we need to get off the train soon anyways. Gosh, I need to go take a walk, Lydia insisted to go with me...We're walking down the halls when we see one of the stalls lit up, and it's Edgar's stall too, what a surprise *rolls eyes* we crawl up and lean our ears against the door.

"-Ermine? Are you sure?" I hear Edgar question.

"Yes m'lord," Raven replies.

"Well then, we should be more cautious then," I hear Scarlett say. I look at Lydia and she shrugs.

"Raven, Scarlett, go wake up the others, we will be getting off soon,"

With that, Lydia and I rushed back to our rooms and pretended to be asleep when they came to wake us but after that, they went off somewhere. We got off the train only to encounter the group of men who tried to abduct Lydia and I. One of them was holding a gun at Edgar.

"Do not move, Sir," The man pointing the gun at Edgar said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Huskley. You just don't give, now do you?" Edgar says staring at him unfazed.

"Shut up, don't give me that kind of crap. We're sick of you pretending to be nobility," Huskley says while gripping his gun even tighter. Damn, where were Raven and Scarlett when you need them?

"I'm not pretending, and I am a lord, not a sir, please do not confuse those two together." Edgar simply replies.

"Silence! Because of you my fath-" He starts to say.

"Your father is in that condition because of your reckless actions," Edgar interrupts. What the hell is that idiot doing? Is he trying to get killed?

"SHUT UP! I will have the police get involved with this and have you hanged,"

"Ah, but if you do that, you and your father's crimes will be revealed, shall we both go to the gallows or..." Edgar looking towards his left. I look where he is looking and I see green and red lines moving together in sync. Suddenly Lydia's attacker falls down and so does mine. I look up to see Scarlett standing by Lydia and Raven by me.

"W-what's going on?" Huskley asks, sounding very scared. I turn to see Raven's left eye glowing green and Scarlett's neck is glowing red...and the glow is coming from a deep scar on her neck! I gasp as both Scarlett and Raven move in sync so fast that the only thing you see is the sprites zigzagging in a fluent motion. Suddenly, Scarlett appears in front of Huskley and cuts down his gun with her sword, then she kicks him a good distance backwards. He stands back up and points a dagger at us, Scarlett and Raven immediately set up their battle/defensive stand in front of us. Suddenly, both of their sprite's glow fades out and Raven turns to us.

"Lord Edgar, there is a carriage waiting for you around the corner down the street,"

"Get them!" I hear Huskley grunt as he focuses his weapon at us.

"Raven, you go with Lord Edgar for extra protection, not only for Lord Edgar's sake but for Alice and Lydia as well," Scarlett says calmly.

"Understood," And Raven starts pulling me away from the fighting.

"Wait! What about you, Scarlett!?" I scream.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," She gives me one last smile as her neck starts to glow again and...Electricity? Lightning starts to crackle and fizz around her as she is surrounded by thunder, the tip of her sword sparks with electricity. I could have sworn I saw her give the men a sadistic smile.

"Let's get this party started."

**TBC**

* * *

jc: well, that wasn't so bad

animepup: I agree

jc: I think that its messed up, the plot is basically a mix of a whole bunch of episodes together

animepup: ikr...

jc: I like it

animepup: yeup

jc: hey, I just realized something

animepup: what?

jc: we aren't arguing anymore! Well, at least for this chapter

animepup: *sigh* I wish this would continue

jc: what did you say?

animepup: nvm

jc: no, you said something, now tell me!

animepup: then listen better next time!

_jc and animepup keep arguing...again *fail*_

Animepuppy1599 and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
